1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistance adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to a resistance adjusting apparatus applied to fitness equipments.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional resistance adjusting apparatus is mounted on a fitness equipment such as an exercise bike. A resistance of the fitness equipment supplied from the conventional resistance adjusting apparatus can be adjusted according to the training intensity of users. The conventional resistance adjusting apparatus has a seat and an adjusting assembly. The seat is pivotally mounted on a frame of the exercise bike. The adjusting assembly is mounted on the seat and is connected to the frame.
The adjusting assembly has a hollow tube, a regulating rod, a spring, and a resistance supplier. The tube is fixedly mounted in the frame. The regulating rod is mounted through the tube and can be moved upward or downward relative to the tube. The regulating rod has a head, a body, and a barrier. The body is mounted on a bottom surface of the head and extends through the tube. The barrier is mounted around the body and is located in the tube. The spring is mounted around the body. Two ends of the spring are respectively connected to the tube and the barrier. The resistance supplier is mounted on a bottom end of the body and is deposited on the seat.
When the regulating rod is rotated to move downwardly by users, the resistance supplier is moved downward and is connected to a flywheel of the exercise bike for increasing the resistance of the exercise bike. On the contrary, when the regulating rod is rotated to move upwardly by users, the resistance supplier is moved upward for decreasing the resistance of the exercise bike.
However, the conventional resistance adjusting apparatus is adjusted manually, and adjustment precision of the conventional resistance adjusting apparatus is not easy to control. In addition, the body is not easy to be kept in position, so positioning of the resistance supplier is not stable after adjustment. Therefore, the resistance cannot be kept at a constant value after adjustment.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a resistance adjusting apparatus to obviate the aforementioned problems.